


Nine lives, one you

by PenguinProduction05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Summaries for each chapter, Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinProduction05/pseuds/PenguinProduction05
Summary: Romance, humor, angst, horror. Many moments in time captured. Alternate universe, canon, relationships wanted or lost. It’s all here, all given like candy is a small package.Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste.  Our awkward couple tossed around in random scenarios from long one-shots to mini short dabbles.Come and enjoy Paris through Nine lives, one you!(I will place a summary and warning for each chapter, forgive me if I forget at one point I'll fix it lol. But please enjoy)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 21
Kudos: 94





	1. A Plague

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter contains mention of the current affairs of the world.

Bakeries were essential businesses. They remained open while most of Paris, the world, was closed. It was a pandemic. People were dying, exposed to an unseen enemy. One Ladybug couldn’t fight. 

Marinette was sent away. Unable to stay with her grandfather who also owned a bakery, unable to stay with her parents. Their fear of her being exposed making them hand her off to the only person with enough room to take her. 

Adrien. 

He had begged his father. Years of isolation and only months of freedom had caused him to beg his father for his friend to stay. She would at least make it better. But, as she paced his bedroom windows, her anxiety felt by him, Adrien felt just as trapped. 

She was secluded without her family. Worried they would be exposed like so many others on the front lines of his losing battle. 

He felt for her, worried for her. He didn’t dare say anything, he knew it wouldn’t help. The news ran constantly, her ears open for new details. He wanted to hold her, to pet away from the fear she felt. To protect her. 

But this was protecting her. 

This virus would kill many, but he swore he wouldn’t let it take her. 

“Let’s go eat Mari,” he whispered, gently leading her to the door. His home was isolation, a prison. The gorilla was sick, Nathalie was sick. It was just him, Marinette, and his father. 

Hawkmoth hadn’t attacked since this began...


	2. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character death ahead.

The wish required a sacrifice. Gabriel’s plan had been to use Nathalie, but as he spoke, Chat knew it wouldn’t be the case. His lady was buried in his chest, her tears soaking his shirt. 

“My lady, please look at me.” He whispered wanting to see her at least once before he died. She hesitated, and he feared he would never see her blue eyes. It was already bittersweet he would be revealing himself like this. Their eyes finally met, his breath catching as she spoke his civilian name. 

Gabriel finished his wish, nothing seemed to change around them. No bright light, no sudden jolt. 

Instead, Adrien smiled, his eyes so bright, became cloudy, his final words a whisper she had to strain to hear. Gabriel had his wife, his goal. But Marinette had lost her love, her partner. Tears clouded her vision as she answered his last words in a choked sob.

“I love you too Chaton,”


	3. Puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark humor ahead, please be warned

“Chat, why do you pun so much?” Ladybug asked during patrol as they rested on a random rooftop. 

“I used to talk to myself in the mirror and pretend to be a loving dad teasing his son, it was better then silence.” He replied easily. Ladybug looked over blinking slowly. 

“Oh Chat, where was your mom?” She whispered. 

“Playing pretend with father at a ball.” He smiled before grabbing his staff. 

“Well, this cat needs a nap. Night bugaboo.” And with that he was gone as Ladybug watched feeling upset. 

Chats cooping was not healthy.


	4. Forgotten Memories

Marinette hummed as Chat’s tongue lapped and nibbled at the spot between neck and shoulder. It would leave a mark. One she couldn’t hide and he was proud of that. 

“Such a cat,” she whispered, returning to ignore him in favor of the magazine she was reading. 

“Adrien's new perfume ad nice?” He knew the answer, she didn’t bother giving him verbal replies. His mouth moved lower, pulling the strap of her nightshirt off her shoulder. 

“Kitty,” she warned, not really making a move to stop him, he was a gentleman who never hurt her. 

“Just a taste, a tease?” He whimpered. They both wanted it, but neither ready for the next step. This was still new. 

She shook her head, kisses first. They had only been dating a month. They were secret lovers, they couldn’t risk being found, they couldn’t risk a mistake this early. 

“I’m sorry kitty,” she whispered putting away her book and eyeing his reflection in the mirror. His black outfit glistening in the dim light, his tail wrapped around her lap as she pet it, his ears twitching at every noise he heard as he listened for their safety. 

She wanted him as badly as he wanted her. That had been what drove them into this relationship. 

“My lady,” he called out, it was just above the whisper they agreed on. She understood the unspoken sentence. He had to leave, if he stayed, things would get harder. 

“Chaton,” she smiled, moaning when their lips met for a deep passionate kiss. One usually reserved for nights on the Eiffel or hiding after tough battles. 

“Tomorrow,” he promised, his words a purr as he held her hand, kissing her knuckles. 

“Tomorrow,” she replied, letting their hands slide apart before he was gone into the night, a shadow of black ink.


	5. Cat Nip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a humorous chapter. Drunken humor,

Plagg was a cat kwami, he did cat things. Adrien was human, but he had curiosity fit for a cat. 

Marinette had no time for stupidity. Hawkmoth had struck again, but this time, her partner was off. His attention span was almost gone, and he fell over himself every second. It was like he was drunk and high at the same time. 

Their latest enemy has focused on that. 

“Chat, come on kitty.” Ladybug called before hiding to summon her lucky charm. Chat purred beside her, sitting on the ground not really mentally present. 

“A Chat Noir cosplay?” She whispered before eyeing her partner. Her groan caused him to look up before smiling widely. 

“That would look purrfect on you my lady.” He purred, a slur to his already drawn out tone. Growling, Ladybug tossed the suit to her partner. 

“Just meet back up once you are sober.” With that she was gone. Chat Noir released his transformation as Plagg fell into his palms, drool pooling from his mouth and eyes wide. 

“No cat nip ever again Plagg,” Adrien sighed before grabbing the cosplay and rushing to aid his lady finish the fight.


	6. Temptation of destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this chapter

Cats are assholes. Chat was no exception. Ever since discovering his civilian identity, Marinette’s idea of the perfect Adrien Agreste vanished and the knowledge that he was an idiot who ran across Paris dressed as a leather cat remained. 

Don’t get her wrong, she loved him. He was her partner and both would give their lives for each other. It was just, he was an asshole. 

She didn’t act like a bug, she didn’t have a need to eat aphids. But her partner was extra. Dramatic. Insane. 

“Why?” She sighed, glaring at the dead rat on her floor. 

“I honestly don’t remember.” Chat replied, sitting on his hunches as his tail flicked back and forth. She had to be happy it was just a rat this time. Usually her Chaton brought bigger, more hard to explain cases to her room. 

“Did you encounter anything else on patrol?” She asked taking a seat at her desk. Tikki hovered beside her. Chats claws were red, his canines longer. He was feral. 

Chat shook his head with a wide smile. A lie. Marinette hated it. Ladybug couldn’t hide his murders for much longer, and she hated the thought of caging him like his father had done. 

Hawkmoth was gone, their lives should have returned to normal. But that wasn’t so. She was being properly trained by the order of guardians, and Adrien was learning just how corrupted a broken miraculous could become. It was Ladybug’s job to take his miraculous and protect Paris, but she couldn’t take Plagg from him. Adrien had already lost so much. 

Cats were assholes, but, he was her asshole. 

*crash*

“Dammit Chat that was my last glass of tea!” Marinette snarled as he retracted his hand with a wide grin before leaping out of her room. 

He was so getting neutered.


	7. No Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small drabble of how Nino deals with Akuma attacks.

Nino heard the alert sound on all their phones, watched as Marinette hurried out an excuse, followed by Adrien’s more likely one, and Alya grabbing her phone to chase down the newest Akuma. It left him with all their drinks, food, and personal belongings. He paid the tab and gathered all their things, slowly trudging through the dangerous streets as the battle raged around him. Smiling and one by one dropping off his friend's belongings at their respected homes. Careful to remain unseen by either of the parents. 

He didn’t know his bud's real reasons for dashing off every Akuma attack. But he would make sure his father never found out, and as long as his bud was happy, so was his. 

Marinette had always been scattered brained. It was cute, and hey, maybe she and Adrien used these attacks for a secret romance? He could dream, right?

As for Alya. His girlfriend was easy to find, and as he tuned into the Ladyblog as he sat on the school steps surrounded by his own things, he watched the hero’s of Paris battle the latest Akuma victim, and his girlfriend once again teases death. 

Nino did his part for his small circle of friends. He protected them when they vanished, made up excuses for them when people looked for them. He lied for them as easily as he could. He didn’t protect Paris from Hawkmoth, he protected his friends from life. Because that’s what friends did. And he was their best friend.


	8. Cosplay

They were partners. Adrien and Marinette that is. She was to design an original full outfit for fall, and he was her model. 

You would think after being friends for years and crime fighting partners, she would not be freaking out. He was wrong. 

“This exam is going to kill us! It’s going to be wrong and I’ll make both of us fail and my parents will be disappointed and your career will be ruined!” Marinette panicked. Adrien stuffed another cookie in his mouth before answering.

“Or you could do an amazing job. You are forgetting I can make anything look good.” Adrien smirked, his Chat Noir side beaming. Marinette glared at him, the reveal had been heartbreaking, but he seemed better for it. 

“I can make you wear a paper bag.” She warned. Adrien shrugged before making a pose. 

“I’ll have that assignment in the bag.” He punned. One look from Marinette and he popped another cookie. 

“Why not make yourself useful and get us real food.” Marinette suggested. Adrien went quiet, his hand lowering as a blush covered his cheeks. 

“What?” She asked looking up from her sketch book. Adrien shifted, his eyes fixed on the floor. Worry immediately consumed her. 

“Chaton?” She asked. Adrien forced himself to smile before offering a flyer from his pocket. 

“I told Nino I would ask you first.” He whispered as Marinette took the paper from him. Alya had asked her about this very thing earlier. 

“It’s dangerous, remember Clara’s music video?” Marinette asked. Adrien nodded before letting out his sigh of disappointment. 

“We are grown now, and Paris is blind. Not to mention we don’t have to be us.” He said. Marinette smiled, seeing the kitten eyes start. 

“Fine, Tell Nino you talked me down. But the four of us have to get together to plan the outfits.” Marinette ordered before holding up the finished sketch. 

“Now, let’s go fabric shopping.” She beamed.


	9. Family

Marinette slowly entered the classroom, shame on her face as she walked to Adrien’s desk. She felt her friends eyes on her, she could feel Adrien’s confusion. 

“I had an impulse buy,” she began, her voice filled with sorrow. Worry overtook Adrien’s mind as he touched her arm. 

“Mari?” He asked. Tears ran down Marinette’s face. 

“I went to the pet store to price hamsters, and I’m sorry Adrien,” she began to cry harder. 

“Pika and Chu were just so soft and cute. I had to buy them.” She held up her phone with a hung head as Alya took it. 

“I forgot all about our hamster children.” Marinette finished defeated. 

“Girl, how did you afford two chinchilla?” Alya asked. 

“You spent my paycheck on the cutest rabbit mice ever!” Adrien squealed. Marinette looked up confused. 

“Your not mad?” She asked. Adrien smiled as he stood and hugged her. 

“Mari, Hamtaro and Squeaks can be next months purchase. We will just have a big family.” He assured.


	10. Dark Room

Emma hummed happily as she played with her Chat Noir doll. 

“Seriously, why does Louis get his own room?” Hugo pouted, crossing his arms with a glare at his twin. Adrien sighed, waving a screwdriver at his eldest. 

“I want my guest bathroom back. Your mother hogs the one in our room every night.” He complained. 

“Just do everything online like a normal person.” Hugo said.

“My pictures need developing and I find it relaxing.” Louis retaliated. Adrien finished the final shelf and stepped back. 

“Hugo, I’ll make your treehouse next weekend.” His father promised. Adrien would do anything for his family. He made sure his children never felt the isolation he had felt growing up. 

“Mom says that’s a bad idea.” Emma announced. Adrien smiled as he walked over to his daughter.

“why?” He asked with a soft smile. 

“You shot yourself with a nail gun last time and mama doesn’t trust you now.” Emma explained as she pretended to be her mother. Adrien placed a hand over his heart. 

“Betrayed,” he wailed theatrically. Hugo and Louis rolled their eyes. Adrien laughed as he patted his jeans. 

“Come on, the dark room is done, let’s go find lunch.” He announced to cheers. Adrien helped Emma onto his shoulders. 

“Let’s eat Emma!” Hugo yelled as he and his brother started chasing their father. 

“Oh no, zombies!” Adrien held Emma tighter as he ran back inside from the shed like room he had just finished. The small families laughter filling the air.


	11. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is AU based where Marinette was never Ladybug

Cats were fascinating to her, and as Chat crashed around the rooftop chasing the red light, she couldn’t help but smile. Her mouse tail flicked as he pounced on the light, purring as he lifted his hand, only for his ears to drop as he noticed the light now gone and a few feet to the left. 

“Ladybug is late,” she whispered turning off the laser light. Chat smiled as he walked over to her, flicking at her buns playfully. 

“Maybe she had something else to do.” He suggested. He had given up his crush on his lady, moving onto his newest crush, the mousette beside him. 

“I’m glad she let you keep the miraculous.” He smiled. Marinette looked down with a blush. 

“I totally messed up the first time.” She admitted as she buried her face in her hands. Chat shook his head, he remembered her first time. She had saved them. 

“You were, are, great multimouse. Let no one, not even your conscious tell you differently.” He beamed lightly kissing the top of her head. She looked up at him, tears making her eyes sparkle. 

“Sorry we were late,” Ladybug announced as she and Viperion appeared on the rooftop. Marinette quickly cleaned her face as Chat stood to greet the two.


	12. Cosplay

They were partners. Adrien and Marinette that is. She was to design an original full outfit for fall, and he was her model. 

You would think after being friends for years and crime fighting partners, she would not be freaking out. He was wrong. 

“This exam is going to kill us! It’s going to be wrong and I’ll make both of us fail and my parents will be disappointed and your career will be ruined!” Marinette panicked. Adrien stuffed another cookie in his mouth before answering.

“Or you could do an amazing job. You are forgetting I can make anything look good.” Adrien smirked, his Chat Noir side beaming. Marinette glared at him, the reveal had been heartbreaking, but he seemed better for it. 

“I can make you wear a paper bag.” She warned. Adrien shrugged before making a pose. 

“I’ll have that assignment in the bag.” He punned. One look from Marinette and he popped another cookie. 

“Why not make yourself useful and get us real food.” Marinette suggested. Adrien went quiet, his hand lowering as a blush covered his cheeks. 

“What?” She asked looking up from her sketch book. Adrien shifted, his eyes fixed on the floor. Worry immediately consumed her. 

“Chaton?” She asked. Adrien forced himself to smile before offering a flyer from his pocket. 

“I told Nino I would ask you first.” He whispered as Marinette took the paper from him. Alya had asked her about this very thing earlier. 

“It’s dangerous, remember Clara’s music video?” Marinette asked. Adrien nodded before letting out his sigh of disappointment. 

“We are grown now, and Paris is blind. Not to mention we don’t have to be us.” He said. Marinette smiled, seeing the kitten eyes start. 

“Fine, Tell Nino you talked me down. But the four of us have to get together to plan the outfits.” Marinette ordered before holding up the finished sketch. 

“Now, let’s go fabric shopping.” She beamed.


	13. Fiesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Au where Marinette and Adrien know each other’s identities)

The class trip to India was nice, the group of teens being placed in the center of some local idiots torturing elephants was not. 

“How horrible!” Rose cried as she hid in Juleka’s chest. Their teacher had them against the wall by the road, away from the danger they were unable to escape. Adrien, Alya, and Nino were in a panic as Marinette, small clumsy Marinette marched forward grabbing a stick and walking closer to the group of men before smacking those closest with the stick. 

“How do you like that? It hurts doesn’t it!” She screamed. Adrien raced forward grabbing her shoulders. 

“My lady these men will kill you.” He whimpered, avoiding being hit himself. He yelped when she grabbed him. 

“I will throw him at you, I swear it. Hurt another elephant and I will become the monster that haunts your dreams at night!” Marinette snarled. Adrien whimpered more. His lady was furious, he had only seen this side of her once before. She had sown a man's mouth shut and cut off his member after being caught raping a girl. He was not getting involved in this. 

“My lady just take Plagg please for the love of God let me live!” He cried before being tossed towards the now angry men.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A WIP,  
> Please let me know if your interested

Adrien hates living a lie. Hated everything being planned for him. Controlled. He craved freedom, and even now as an adult, that freedom was out of his reach. 

His father, Nathalie, everyone held him like chains. His home a prison. 

“Adrien?” Marinette’s voice was a gentle call. Her blue eyes bright in the darkness. 

“Sorry,” he smiled, standing from the couch and making his way over. 

Marinette was his solice, the only one left from his high school days. The only one who understood. 

“Not that I don’t mind the secret gifts, the romantic living room dates, but if your father or someone at Gabriel finds out, I could lose more than my job.” Marinette warned. It was the same thing she said every time they got together. Adrien smiled, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her neck. 

Marinette was his choice, she was his freedom. She didn’t trap him, she gave him the control he had lost in his personal life. 

Her soft moan, the way she curled against him, Adrien pushed her gently back into her bedroom, their lips locked together as they laid in bed. Her nails scrapped like claws against his back making him hiss. Her teeth breaking skin at his shoulder. She was leaving marks, something they had sworn to never do. Adrien’s job didn’t allow it. He stripped her, eyes mesmerised by her pale skin. It was marred by old scars and marks. 

Beautiful. 

“Adrien,” her voice calmed him, the feel of him against her, the odd love they shared. It was all a secret, his secret. 

“Marry me,” He whispered into her ear, his cum filling her as she gasped...


End file.
